Hiruma Berubah!
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Chapter 3 Up-Date!
1. Chapter 1

Halo, aku anak baru… Namaku Me-Chan…. Niy fanfic pertamaku…

Silahkan baca!!!!

**Eyeshield 21 punya…. Hmmmm… Aku lupa…. Hehe…**

**Cerita punya q……**

**Hiruma Berubah!!!**

Siang hari yang sangat panassss…

Anak-anak anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats sedang berlatih, dan sang kapten, Hiruma Youichi, sdang asyik-asyikan duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya… Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian…

Jduak!!!

Semua anak Devil Bats langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara itu. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari buah kelapa yang jatuh dan dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Hiruma dan juga sukses membuat Hiruma pingsan. Yang mengetahui hal itu langsung membopong Hiruma ke ruangan klub.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Engg,,, aku ada dimana?" kata Hiruma.

"Oh kau sudah sadar. Tadi kamu pingsan gara-gara ketiban buah kelapa." kata Mamori yang dari tadi ada di sebelah Hiruma.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Oh ya, bukankah aku tadi sedang melihat teman-teman yang sedang berlatih, Mamori?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang sangat_ innocent_. Mendengar perkataan tadi Mamori lansung mundur 3 langkah.

"Hi..Hiruma, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja, Mamori.." jawab Hiruma, dan lagi-lagi dia menyebut nama Mamori dengan wajah sok _innocen_t.

To be Continued….

Maap kalo gaje…. N map klo ada yg merasa cerita ni mirip dgn punyanya, tp niy ide q cendiri looo (sambil sujud…) Maap pendek bgt… maklum pemula hehe… BTW… Review please….


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo Minna-san, Me-Chan kembali dengan chapter 2 ini…… (ngacungin kepalan tangan ke atas langit biru)**

**Terimakasih pada semua yang udah ngasih review… -o- **

**Me-Chan jadi semangat buat fanfic**

**Maaf banget ya, Me-Chan lama banget update-nya. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini Me-Chan jarang nyalain computer. Abis, tugas dari sekolah banyak banget…**

**Udah pulang sekolahnya jam tiga sore ditambah latihan orchestra, pulangnya jadi tambah malem. Hiks…hiks…**

**Tapi, berhubung dah tampil, jadi dah agak longgar… (Senyum2 sendirir)**

**Hiruma : He author baru plus geblek, dari tadi curhat melulu! Cepetan mulai…**

**Me-Chan: Oke!!!! Selamat menikmati….**

**Chapter 2**

Melihat perubahan Hiruma, sontak Mamori terkejut dan berteriak,

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Mamori histeris plus lebay. Anggota Devil Bats yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari menuju ruang klub.

"Ada apa kak Mamori?" tanya Sena yang datang pertama (gimana gak datang pertama coba, saking paniknya ke ruang klub aja yang jaraknya cuma kurang dari 30 m aja pake devil bats ghost).

"Hiruma aneh!!!" jawab Mamori sambil berlari menuju Sena.

"Hah, kak Hiruma kenapa?" tanya Sena sambil mengintip ke dalam ruang klub.

"Halo Sena…" kata Hiruma. Sena yang melihat wajah Hiruma –yang seperti wajah malaikat- dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hiruma langsung berteriak plus ditambah teriakan Mamori.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………." teriak mereka lebay.

"Ada apa ini semua? Kenapa semua teriak-teriak?" tanya Kurita dan yang lain yang baru datang.

"Ka..kak Hiruma a..a…neh" jawab Sena tergagap-gagap.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Jumonji yang penasaran.

"Li..lihat sa..ja sendiri." Jawab Mamori tergagap juga. Semua anggota Devil Bats yang penasaran pun langsung berhamburan masuk untuk melihat kejadian yang katanya aneh tersebut.

"Halo semuanya!!!!" sambut Hiruma dengan wajah malaikat. Yang melihat dan mendengarnya lansung sweatdropped.

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Hwaaaaaaaa…" semua yang ada di situ langsung teriak lebay.

"Kalian semua kenapa sih? Kok teriak-teriak lebay gitu. Kayak orang gila." kata Hiruma -sambil masih tersenyum- yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang sedari tadi kayak orang gila tersebut.

…

…

…

Keesokan harinya…

"Wah aku terlambat. Padahal hari ini aku harus membersihkan ruang klub." Kata Mamori sambil berlari menyusuri halaman sekolah dan mencari kunci ruang klub yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Saat Mamori berada di depan ruang klub…

"Lho, gak dikunci?" tanya Mamori heran. Seingatnya, kunci ruang klub itu ada dua. Satu dia bawa, satu lagi Hiruma yang bawa. "Buat apa Hiruma datang sepagi ini?" tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang Mamori!" sapa Hiruma dari dalam ruang klub.

"Ngapain kamu pagi buta begini ada di dalam ruang klub?" tanya Mamori super duper hueran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Aku lagi bersih-bersih." Jawab Hiruma seadanya.

Mamori mencoba memproses apa yang barusan dikatakan Hiruma. Dia melihat baik-baik pakaian Hiruma. Ada yang aneh. Hiruma sedang memakai celemek, membawa kemucing plus kain lap. Dan sekarang ini, wajah Hiruma, telinga Hiruma, plus gigi-giginya, dan juga auranya, SEMUA BERUBAH TOTAL!!!

Wajah Hiruma yang biasanya kayak setan jadi kayak malaikat. 3 pasang piercing yang biasanya nyantol di telinga Hiruma di copot semua. Telinganya yang biasanya kayak telinga kurcaci jadi kayak telinga manusia normal. Gigi-giginya yang kayak hiu jadi rata plus rapih, auranya, yang biasanya banyak kalelawar setan di belakang Hiruma jadi banyak bunga-bunga. (iihh, kak Hiruma pasti cakep banget tuh).

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf ya, kalau kebanyakan curhatnya. Maaf juga klo ada mistype**

**Review yang membangun akan sangat membantu m(_ _)m**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen Minna-San**

**Me-Chan Up-Datenya telat banget… **

**Ini semua gara-gara semua tugas sekolah yang membebani diriku…**

**Mana sekarang disuruh buat Karya Tulis Ilmiah lagi.**

**Huffff…**

**Doa'in semoga tugas Me-Chan cepet selesai ya…**

**Biar Me-Chan Up-Datenya gak telat lagi m(_ _)m**

**BTW, silahkan menikmati…**

Chapter 3

"A… apa yang terjadi de…de..dengan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori ketakutan.

"Hei, Mamori, kamu kenapa? Kok dari tadi bengong begitu?" tanya Hiruma dengan senyum innocent-nya.

"Ah… Eh… Gak papa kok!" jawab Mamori seadanya.

"Kalo gitu bantuin!" kata Hiruma.

"Ba… ba…baik!!" jawab Mamori kebingungan.

Saat latihan…

"Teman-teman, ini minum dan handuknya!!!" seru Hiruma seperti para pedagang asongan (author ditembak Hiruma, tapi bias lolos. He… He…)

"Terima kasih Hiruma." seru semuanya.

"Eh, minna-san, sayang sekali ya, kalau kak You-Ni kembali jadi jahat lagi.." kata Suzuna kepada semua anggota Devil Bats.

"Ya juga sih, tapi, kalau kak Hiruma jadi jahat lagi, kita yang susah. Latihan kita jadi santai dan gak bisa buat naikin skill kita." sahut Jumonji.

"Tapi, kalau kita biarin kak Hiruma jadi jahat lagi, berarti kita membiarkan satu orang lagi masuk ke neraka jahanam." jawab sok alim (author di blok Sena tapi gak kena :P)

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kak Hiruma gak jadi jahat lagi?" tanya Monta sambil makan pisang kayak monyet (Monta ngelempar bola besi ke author tapi gak kena (Monta kan gak pinter ngelempar bola))

"Setahuku, orang yang kehilangan ingatan bisa disembuhkan dengan cara mengingatkannya pada hobinya atau masa lalunya…" kata Yukimitsu yang sedari tadi diam aja.

"Oh… Hobi Hiruma itu selain Amefuto… Kalo gak salah senjata api, kan? Kurasa itulah yang paling mempengaruhi wataknya." Kata Musashi.

"Iya juga sih…" jawab yang lain kompak.

"Hiruma meletakkan beberapa koleksi senjata apinya di locker miliknya." Sahut Mamori yang barusan datang.

"Ya, kalau begitu, kita harus melarang kak You-Ni untuk membuka locker-nya, kan?" kata Suzuna,

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sena terhadap Suzuna.

"Kita serahkan pada kak Mamo-nee saja! Akhir-akhir ini kak You-Ni kan nurut banget sama kak Mamo-nee." jawab Suzuna.

"Pantas dicoba!" seru Jumonji.

Malam hari di ruang klub, saat semua sudah pulang,

"Hiruma, aku mau bilang, kalau misalnya kamu lagi bersihin ruang klub, jangan pernah buka locker-mu!" kata Mamori (baca : perintah)

"Kenapa? Itu kan locker-ku sendiri." jawab Hiruma.

"Pokoknya jangan, ya jangan!" kata Mamori (baca : perintah)

"Baiklah Mamori…" jawab Hiruma pasrah.

Keesokan paginya…

Seperti hari kemarin, Hiruma lagi sibuk bersihin ruang klub.

"Hmm, kenapa ya, Mamori melarangku membukanya? Ini kan locker-ku sendiri…" tanya Hiruma terheran-heran.

"Ya udahlah, dari pada mikirin niy locker, sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan ruang klub yang kayak kapal pecah ini." Seru inner-nya Hiruma.

Saat di kelas…

"Hiruma, hari ini kau tidak membuka locker-mu kan?" tanya Mamori.

"Tenanglah Mamori-Chan, aku tidak akan membukanya." jawab Hiruma dengan senyum malaikat.

"Fiuh, baguslah." desah Mamori lega.

Saat latihan…

"Teman-teman, aku ke ruang klub dulu ya!" seru Hiruma dari pinggir lapangan.

"Ya, hati-hati You-Ni!" seru Suzuna.

Di ruang klub…

"Hmm, kenapa ya, aku tidak boleh membuka locker ini, ya?" tanya Hiruma dalem ati.

"Hmm, kalo aku intip dikit gak papa kali ya?" kata Hiruma sambil bersiap membuka locker tersebut.

Cklek..

Kriet…

Bruaaghhh!!!

"Wah, apa ini?" seru Hiruma kaget melihat puluhan jenis atau bahkan ratusan jenis senjata api, granat, bom, TNT, majalah bokep (?), dan puluhan jenis benda aneh lainnya.

Tapi naas, tiba-tiba ada sebuah Machine Gun yang jatuh,

Jduakk!!!

Dan jatuh tepat di kepala Hiruma dan juga sukses membuat Hiruma pingsan.

"Suara gaduh apa itu?" seru Kurita.

"Dari ruang klub…" kata Musashi.

"Jangan-jangan…" kata semua angota Devil Bats yang seperti orang lagi paduan suara tersebut (author dikejar ama semua anggota Devil Bats tapi author dah buat kekkai yang kayak di kekkaishi lapis 4 super kuat, jadi, gak ada yang bisa masuk.. Hehehehe…)

Sesampainya di ruang klub…

"Hiruma!!!" seru semuanya melihat jasad Hiruma yang tertimpa macam-macam benda aneh yang tadi telah disebutkan di atas.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Aku ada dimana, manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma yang telah bangkit dari makamnya (author ditembak Hiruma tapi meleset).

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Tamat/Owari/The End**

**Hehe, sorry kalau akhirnya abal banget n gak ada humornya sama sekali ya…**

**Saya takut kalo saya salah pilih genre…**

**Ma'afkan kalo ada mistype atau kesalahan lainnya…**

**Walaupun ini chapter terakhir. Tapi saya masih sangat mengharap review… **


End file.
